dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 11 (Universe Mission)
"Chapter 11" is the eleventh chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary Piccolo and Android 17 head to help out the others with their battle against Hearts with Piccolo telling Android 17 that Gohan and the others will join them after evacuating people in the cities near to the conflict. On the way they are intercepted by Rags. Rags attacks the duo with a giant glass dragon which fires a powerful blasts that seemingly takes down Piccolo quickly though Android 17 defends himself with his barrier. She battles 17 only to realize that he is simply buying time as Piccolo emerges with a fully charged Special Beam Cannon and destroys her glass dragon. While distracted, Android 17 then attacks Rags from behind with his Super Electric Strike, defeating her. At the same time in another location, Goku, Vegeta, Jiren and Hit face off against Hearts - who has become the Ultimate Godlsayer after having absorbed the Universe Seed. The four mighty warriors rush in to attack him but are immediately bounced back by an unseen force. Using his Time-Skip Hit discovers that Hearts is revolving his green orbs around himself at immense speeds, creating an impenetrable barrier that cannot be seen. With this new information, Goku attempts to avoid the spheres and attack Hearts once more, but is no match for him as Hearts uses the spheres to perform techniques called "Stop", "Anti" and "Press" that restrict and repel Goku's movements before slamming him hard to the ground below. Hearts then uses his Gravity Finale to take down the gathered heroes. Hearts however cannot comprehend their actions, wondering why they would not want the freedom of having the gods annihilated. Hearts then begins to listen to the thoughts of all of the Earthlings and hears their terrified cries due to yet another alien invader threatening their planet and realizes that the people of the planet have too much faith in the gods. Hearts breaks down in tears and takes this as further proof that the gods must be destroyed immediately and decides he must wipe out the Earth completely and begins to use his gravity powers to pull down a huge planetoid in order to destroy the planet. Seeing they have no chance against Hearts' power as they are, Vegeta calls out to Goku and taking into account the strength of their enemy, that they have no choice but to fuse together once more. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Ultimate Form Battles *Piccolo and Android 17 vs. Rags *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Jiren and Hit vs. Hearts (Ultimate Form) Anime, Game, and Manga Differences *In the manga, Rags is the only member of the Core Area Warriors to join Hearts on his visit to Earth. In the anime, Rags instead goes to Universe 3 and it is Kamin, Oren and Fused Zamasu who join Hearts on Earth. *In the manga, Piccolo and Android 17 work together to defeat Rags. In the anime, they work together to defeat Kamioren, prior to them being given the Universe Seed. **Additionally Rags is defeated by Meta-Cooler in the anime. *Goku still appears in his Grand Minister clothing in the manga whereas in the anime he had changed back into his iconic Gi by this point. *In the manga, Hearts brings in the God Meteor prior to Goku and Vegeta fusing into Gogeta. In the anime, he brings it in during his fight with Gogeta. *In the anime, Future Trunks, Piccolo and Android 17 were all present and involved in the battle with Hearts. In the manga, they are not as they are located elsewhere. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Universe Mission